Millennium Lint
by butterburfieldfairy
Summary: Popularity-wise,M.L. is just another fish in a big ocean of aspiring music groups.But when Clary comes to Simon's door offering a chance at stardom in exchange for a place to live,what's next for the band? :FULLSUMMARYINSIDE: AU JXC and others ofcourse :
1. Tough Crowd

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! :D It's been a long time since I posted a story But here's a little one for you guys :) In honor of CoFA which was out lastApril 5th :) Uhm, so slight warning: this story is set in **an alternate universe **so NO SHADOWHUNTERS, NO VAMPIRE MOJOS, NO SUPERNATURAL STUFF! Everyone is basically just normal people... but I'll put a little inside jokes about that sort of world somewhere in this story :) Hahaha. This story is something a little fresh since I've recently concocted it whilst I was drinking frappes in a cafe :D hahahaaha and it's my **first time trying to write a fic where everyone is just normal people **so please go easy on me :)

**No flames please! **But constructive criticism is well appreciated ;)  
>I wouldnt mean to impose but <strong>No reviews NO UPDATE <strong>because I forget to do stuff alot :) If I get reviews, alerts pop up in my mail that remind me I have a story to keep... plus, reviews motivate me. :)

**Summary:**

Popularity-wise,M.L. is just another fish in a big ocean of aspiring music groups. But when Clary comes to Simon's door offering a chance to change that in exchange for a place to live,what's next for the band? And what about Clary? How will she adapt to living with 3 guys—especially a certain secretive blonde who she can't help but find a little interesting.

**If you guys like the story please read and review! :D **Love you guys bye! :D

* * *

><p><strong>MILLENNIUM LINT<strong>

Chapter 1: Tough Crowd

"Thank you, New York City! We're here all night!" Eric proclaimed ala rock star. The room didn't respond enthusiastically, but Simon was used to it. He scanned the crowd and his eyes found Maia, who was serving drinks to a few Armani-clad men. She caught his gaze and smiled sweetly before pouring another shot for a customer.

"Simon!" It was Kirk, the lead singer of the band, and Simon's close personal friend. "I think I broke my sound box." He rubbed his throat, croaking a little as if to demonstrate his point.

"Dude," Simon turned to look at him. "Drink warm water with salt… I'm sure it's nothing serious. You probably strained it a little by screaming into the mic for most of the song."

"Bon Jovi does it all the time—and Aerosmith!" Kirk winced, his voice hoarse.  
>"They <em>need <em>to scream because they perform in front of billions of people. We, on the other hand, perform in a 300 square meter bar and diner."

When Kirk tried to speak again, he coughed violently so much so that Simon had to rub his back to get the air out.  
>Simon sighed, wearily. "Go backstage and rest. You're not singing tonight, not in that condition."<p>

By this time, Simon's other band mates had joined them offstage. They had Kirk sit on a vacant chair and hovered over their fallen comrade.  
>"Well someone has to sing!" It was Matt, the drummer, and contributor to their audience since his mom and sister had come to watch. "We have two more numbers!"<p>

Eric came towards them carrying a glass of water. "The boss says five minutes till curtain call." He looked at his friends, eyes scanning. "Any suggestions? Or better yet, nominees?"

"Simon." Everyone turned to look at Simon, and the boy was flushed and bewilderment was obvious in his eyes.  
>"Kirk, are you insane? I can't sing lead!" Simon protested, but his band mates were still silent.<br>"You can't sing lead—but you _can _sing." Kirk smiled triumphantly.  
>Simon half choked on his own spit. <em>He wasn't serious, was he?<em>

"You know…" Eric said, with a ghostly smile that made the hair on Simon's arm stand erect. "Simon does have a good voice…"  
>"Hmm-mm… suitable for slow and low songs, even…" Matt chipped in.<p>

Without Simon realizing what was going on, everyone was already planning the song list, without the keyboard, and with him as lead. _This cannot be happening._

"Guys! Sorry to break your little conversation—but there is no way I am singing! No freaking way!" Simon declared but they just waved his frustration off with smiles.

"Never fear, my friend. We've laid out the perfect number for you." Eric walked over to Simon and slung an arm lazily over his neck. "Trust me, it's gonna be _legendary._"

* * *

><p>"I think Mrs. Anderson likes you." Maia said teasingly to Simon, who was clearing up the stage. It was closing time at Taki's bar and diner. "She was giving you the eye all the while you were singing that last number."<p>

Simon chuckled. "I'll just appreciate the fact she'll probably be the closest we'll ever get to a fangirl." He bounced off the stage and walked over to her.

"Thanks for getting us the gig, by the way. It was a big help." His smile was easy-going and friendly.  
>"Anytime." She winked. Simon remembered considerably wanting to ask her out before, but the urge slowly died, for some reason.<br>"No, seriously. It's a big favor for me. I can never think of ways to repay you." To his surprise, she stiffened and turned her back to him.  
>"Well, I know how you can… repay me, I mean… why done we go out on—"<p>

"PAGING SIMON LEWIS, YOUR ASS IS FROZEN IN THE CURB."  
>Simon turned away from Maia and saw a blonde male figure dressed in a coat and jeans, obviously wet from the rain, leaning by the entrance. Jace.<p>

Not a lot of people knew this, but Jace was the heir to a fortune of skyscrapers, international businesses and fame, before he, well, ran away and was never to be heard from again.

Because before he became Jace the annoying, snarky, and brutally honest cook at a small bakeshop in Manhattan who has lived with Simon for over two years, never bothering to loaf off someone else's food—he was _Jace Lightwood_, the annoying, snarky, and brutally honest second son of an industrial giant, filthy rich and unhappy.

Simon raised a brow at his friend. "My ass isn't frozen in the curb."  
>"Well mine is." Jace replied, a smirk on his face. "Well hello, Maia. Finally asking the girl of your dreams to the prom?"<p>

Simon didn't understand what the hell Jace was talking about but Maia looked outraged and stalked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Simon." She was practically scurrying away.  
>Simon, still clueless, slung his bag over his head and walked over to Jace. Maia's retreating figure vanished through the kitchen doors.<p>

"What did you say to make her so angry?" Simon asked him when they were outside. The rain was still pouring mercilessly.  
>Jace raised his brow even higher, and drew his hoody over his head.<br>"You're really ignorant of the workings of female emotions, aren't you?"

Simon was about to retort, but Jace had already walked ahead. Simon realized why: thunder sounds started up.  
>Simon swallowed his words, vowing to get back at the blonde some other time. He lengthened his strides and caught up with Jace in moments.<p>

"Why'd you come to Taki's anyway? It's past ten." Simon asked, hit boots slushing the water beneath him.  
>"I left my keys in the bakery." Jace looked rueful. "And I wasn't sure if Jordan was home."<p>

Jordan was Simon's legit housemate (apart from Jace who, as Simon described, loafs off his rent and food.) Jordan went to a University and often came home late, so Jace's worry was liable for consideration.

Simon goes to college, as well, but he was surprised to learn that Jace had never been enrolled in a normal school in his entire life.

"_It was thanks to my homeschooling that I am now a genius."_ Jace had stated before. "_By the age of 11, I was a child prodigy often regarded in the league of Beethoven and Mozart. At 12, I learned Quantum Physics and Intermediate Accounting, easily passing, and earning top marks. My early childhood was spent knowing 15 other languages, dead ones included, and mixed martial arts, as well as lawyering; the last one, just for fun."_ Simon remembered how serious Jace looked before he completely moved in with him. His eyes which had seemed to bore into a person's soul with a sort of coldness now glistened and sparkled with mischief. He had changed a great deal in a short amount of time. It was probably because of his new found freedom.

Jace never mentioned why he left home, or his family, and Simon didn't want to push his buttons. The guy knew 13 kinds of martial arts—it never hurt to be cautious. Besides, Jace rarely talked about his personal life.

"Rain is getting stronger. I suggest we move fast." Simon woke from his reverie and nodded. The two ran for their building and up the stairs to their condo unit. Simon took his keys from his left pocket and inserted it into hole. Within minutes, he and Jace were inside, drying themselves up by the heater.

"What's for dinner?" Simon asked Jace. The boy was in charge of all the cooking related chores, since he was pretty good at that sort of thing. Thank God for that, Simon thought. He himself wasn't exactly gifted, and Jordan wasn't a fabulous chef either so Jace was pretty much heaven sent—when he wasn't destroying appliances and insulting you, of course.

"The shop owner sent me some pastries. They're all mango flavored though." Jace said from the kitchen.  
>Simon sighed. "I will never understand your strange affinity for that fruit. I doubt anyone will."<br>Jace popped his head out from the kitchen window. "You eat mango, or leftover meatloaf. Your choice."  
>Simon groaned and sank into his chair with a <em>Why is life so hard? <em>expression on his face.

"Don't we have anything else to eat?" Simon questioned hopefully.

Jace's head was partly visible as it bent down to check the contents of the fridge. "Jordan was supposed to do the groceries." And Jordan was late, so no Jordan, no groceries, no food.

Simon sighed for the nth time that day. "Fine. Give me the mango."  
>"Mango pie… or mange tarts?" Jace was about to enumerate more when a knock came unto the door; then a jingling of screws as a key slid into the hole.<p>

"Jordan!" His timing was a blessing for Simon. He rushed out of his seat and met Jordan by the entryway. "Jordan! Please tell me you brought food, for the love of—"

Simon's eyes widened in shock; Jordan breathed out a laugh.

"I brought more than just the groceries, man."  
>"What's going on guys?" Jace walked over from the kitchen and then stopped, when he saw the figure carried in Jordan's arms.<p>

"Jordan—what the—" Simon's mind was swirling with possibilities. Jordan came home carrying a partly conscious female, cold and drenched from the rain. Where did he find her? How did she get like that? What the hell was going on?

"I can stand. You didn't need to carry me." The girl stated. Her voice was soft but dictating and strangely familiar to Simon. She struggled in Jordan's grasp. "Please put me down."

Jordan set the girl down on the floor and she drew the hood of her jacket to her shoulders, revealing soft orange curls with a small, pale face.  
>"I found her soaking outside the building looking for you." Jordan said worriedly.<p>

She sat up and looked at Simon, her eyes were green, like the grass on summer.  
>"Simon," Simon was shocked she knew his name. "It's been awhile. You don't remember me do you?"<p>

"Uh, not so much." She let out a small laugh, it sounded melodic, but for some reason, empty and humorless. Like something had died inside of her. _Kind of like Jace when he first got here._

"It's me. Clary." _Clary… Clary…_ Simon wracked his brain. _Clary… OH!_

A distant memory came to him, like a film being played in his head.

"_Simon, stop laughing! I'll never be able to memorize my lines if you keep on laughing! What are you laughing at anyway?"_

"_You said 'Doo-doo head' hahahahaha!"_

"Oh my god… Clary!" He ran over and hugged her. "Clary! This is Clary!"  
>"Yes, we've gathered that." Jace said, his tone unreadable. Simon ignored him and hugged her again, surprisingly, she hugged back.<br>"I take it you two know each other well, then?" Jace was the one who asked, which was sort of unexpected. He was rarely the type to ask background information.

"Hell yes!" Simon took Clary's face and tried to remember each line. "We were childhood friends!"  
>Clary smiled, but it didn't reach up to her eyes. She looked tired. "Simon, it's great to see you again. How are you?"<p>

"Great! But wait what were you doing wi—"  
>"<em>Clary?<em> As in Clary _Fray?"_It was Jordan. Simon glanced over to him and was surprised to see that he was shivering all over, his eyes wide in astonishment and awe.

"Who?" Jace moved over to hand Jordan a towel.

"How could you not know Clary Fray? She's a child star who rose to fame since her appearance in blockbuster movies like _The Mortal Instruments! _She was featured in Oprah, Teen Vogue, and other magazine because she's one of the generation's hottest actresses! Clary Fray! Oh my god… I carried Clary Fray…"

"You don't need to compliment me." Clary said, flushed by his praises. "Really."  
>"What, you don't like fame?" Jace said with extra acid than usual. Clary's green eyes found his gold ones and stayed there for a fraction of a minute before she said, "It's none of your business. Who are you, anyway?"<br>"_That _is none of your business, as well." The hostility between Jace and Clary would have spread like wild fire if Simon hadn't intervened.

"That is enough you two. Damn, you just met but you two seem to already hate each other." he remarked.  
>"It's love." Jordan got hit on the head and a kick on the shin from Jace and Clary, respectively, because of that comment.<p>

"You say the stupidest things, Jordan. And _you_; you're childhood friends with a superstar. Why never tell us this, Simon?" Jace asked; his eyes still locked with Clary's in a heated battle of supremacy.

"It never seemed relevant. Besides, Clary moved away from our childhood home when she was, what, 12? We never got in contact since then." Simon reminisced. "I used to run lines with her for her drama class. Ah, you always did like the beauty of performing in front of people."

Clary broke eye contact with Jace to look at Simon. "I lived in Hollywood for a time because of mom's job as a Recording agent. That's where I was discovered by the company I work for now—well, I used to work for." Her eyes then cast downward. "I ran away."

_Déjà vu, eh, Jace? _Simon gave Jace a smile, which he returned with a scoff.  
>"Why, did something happen with your mom?" Simon asked concernedly.<p>

She shook her head, her orange hair falling like a curtain over her face. "No, it has nothing to do with her. It's… it's about work."  
>"Stress? Too much intrigue? Paparazzi?" Jordan offered reasons.<br>Clary shook her head again. "My… boss… he…" Clary cut herself off and stood up straight, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"It isn't important." She sounded like she was holding back tears. Clary always was a strong person, for someone so small and frail looking. "Simon, I'm asking you as a friend, please, let me stay here for now. Until everything is cleared up. I have nowhere else to go. I don't know anyone outside of Hollywood except for you. Please."

Simon looked at her and sighed. Today was really eventful. It drained the energy out of him. Plus, he hasn't eaten yet. "Clary, I wish I could—but we don't even have extra rooms here. And I already have one other free loader who can't seem to go away."

"Don't speak about me as if I'm not here." Jace said with a fake attempt at hurt.  
>Simon waved him off.<p>

"What if I offer you something… something… worth your while?" Clary asked, her eyes deadly serious.  
>"If you're offering free sex then, by all means, welcome home!" Jace said happily, which Simon thought would earn a hateful glance from Clary—but unexpectedly…<p>

"Oh, I understand now. Your mean, occasionally hostile, and rude treatment towards me is all just a front to the fact you actually want me." Her words made Jordan's mouth drop into a big O, and Simon struggled to keep himself from laughing. First time in a long time somebody actually sassed Jace and left him speechless.

Jace looked annoyed but amusement was evident in those golden eyes.  
>"You think you're all that smart, don't you, Ms. Fray?" He sized her up.<br>She smiled, coyly, like a cat preparing to pounce. "I'm sure you'd like to prove me otherwise… Mr…?"

"Jace." Jace stuck out a hand and Clary took it. Simon and Jordan just stared at the exchange in awe.  
>"See? I knew those two would get along!" Jordan said happily. Simon shook his head, but a smile was on his face.<br>"Simon," It was Clary calling him. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I have a proposition you can't refuse."  
>"Oh?" Simon said curiously.<p>

A smile played gingerly on her lips. "How would you like it if I made Millennium Lint a rising sensation?"  
>Jace and Jordan gasped audibly in the background.<br>"You mean you're offering to fix his lame band?" Jace asked.  
>"Millennium Lint is not lame!" Simon defended his group, despite their obvious unpopularity.<p>

"What Jace means is that you guys just need a little extra push in the right direction." Jordan inserted, "And you guys would be a lot better if your songs weren't about banging girls, or the rotting pizza under your bed."

"Exactly." Clary gave a lively smile. "Simon, I, especially, know showbiz and I can help you guys get more gigs than you've ever gotten!"  
>Simon pondered for a moment. "How do you propose to do that?"<p>

"I can write you a song, and put in some chords. Don't! Hear me out first, okay? I'll make you guys a song, and teach you guys how to present yourself on stage without looking like junkies… and by the end of your next gig, if people aren't starving to get an encore from Millennium Lint, then I swear, I'll kiss Jace."

"You sound quite enthusiastic about that last bit." Jace said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.  
>Clary rolled her eyes and held out her hand to him. "I'll do that, and bring in the groceries. Just please let me stay."<p>

Simon stared at her then at Jordan and Jace. He sighed inwardly. "Fine."  
>Clary squealed and hugged him. "Thank you!"<p>

Simon patted her head and proceeded to the kitchen. "Now if you guys will excuse me, I am going to go eat dinner." He turned halfway to look at Clary. "You eaten already?"

"No… but it's fine. I don't really eat dinner…" Clary said, rubbing her arm awkwardly, but a smile was on her face, the first genuine one.  
>"Nah, come on. Jace is a good cook." At the mention of his name, Jace reappeared from behind Clary.<p>

"How do you feel about mangoes for dessert?" He whispered in her ear. Simon swore he saw her jump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you like it? Hate it? Want to know what happens next? :) Click that **Review** button and tell **me** okayyyy? :)

**Next Chapter: The Newbie**


	2. The Newbie

**A/N:** Hey guys! :D Okay, so forgive the horrible-ness of my writing. I was in the same cafe again yesterday and earlier today, finishing up this crap. Inspiration doesnt hit me good enough :P hahahaha

But Thanks so much for the wonderful people who reviewed the debut chapter :D (**There's a note for you guys at the end of this chappie ;)**)  
>Readers out there!If you guys have any questions, thoughts, or even a guess as to how the next chapter goes, please! by all means tell me through a review :) I'd love to hear them! :D<br>As long as you have an account, I'll PM you an answer, or reply to you ;) hahaha Don't be afraid, I don't bite. :)

This chapter is called **The Newbie **:) Carry on? :D

* * *

><p><strong>MILLENNIUM LINT<strong>

Chapter 2: Newbie

**_._**

**_2 Months Ago in Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA:_**

"Cut!" The director's voice bellowed from the stage. "That's a wrap!"

The spotlights focused on Clary flickered off one by one. The stage crew hustled to fix sound equipment and turn off extra lighting.

Clary shifted in her seat, and idly played with the microphone carefully concealed in her chest area until a crew member came to take it off her. Clary checked the wall clock at the far end of the small studio and was shocked that it was way past 8 pm. She was dusting herself off, preparing to leave when a woman came up to her.

Clary looked up and her knees began to wobble.  
>The lady smiled.<br>"It was a pleasure to have you on our show, Ms. Fray." She extended an arm out to Clary, which she took, a radiant smile on her face.

"It was an honor, Ms. Winfrey." Clary was mentally kicking herself for being so stiff and awkwardly polite in front of _The_ Oprah Winfrey. "You are a great inspiration to everyone."

Oprah let out a very honest laugh. "Don't be so formal, dear." she said, kindly. "It's a little late though. Are you sure you wouldn't want one of the studio's security guards to bring you home?"

Clary shook her head. "It's fine ma'am. I have a chauffeur waiting outside. But yes, it is a little late." Clary gave one polite bow, and added, "Thank you for the opportunity, but I'd like to take my leave now, Ms. Winfrey."

Oprah laughed again before bringing the slightly shaking girl into an embrace.  
>"Take care and don't talk to strangers alright?" Oprah looked Clary in the eyes and winked.<br>Clary giggled. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>When Clary was out of the studio, she felt a cold gush of wind and instantly shuddered.<br>_It's pretty cold, this time of the year,_ Clary thought whilst drawing her shawl closer to her neck.

It was a long walk to where her big van was parked, but Clary liked the silence. It helped her calm down after a stressing day. When she reached the car, she saw a man leaning against it, his tall and boney frame a shadow against the red vehicle.

Upon recognizing him, Clary smiled. "Mr. Bass! What are you doing out here?"

Mr. Bass turned to stare at her through thick-rimmed glasses. He was a few years older than Clary's mother (around 35 years old or so) and he was her talent manager and employer.

He wore a black cloak and a fisherman's hat, which Clary found sort of inappropriate, especially considering the weather—but Mr. Bass had always been particularly fond of odd things.

"I was waiting for you." Clary cocked her head to the side, and if she wasn't so naïve, she would've noticed the passing glances Mr. Bass gave to her hips, her legs, and her lips. "Oh?" was all Clary said.

He exuberantly exclaimed, "I received great news, Clary! Director Michael Bay just offered you a spot in his newest film! It's about this young couple, desperately trying to live in a world dominated by robots! And you've got the leading role! Clary, do you understand how much a production like this could affect your career? You'll be a superstar!"

Clary honestly didn't like the sound of that. She entered the industry not for the fame, or the fortune—for her, it was all about the entertainment. She was a girl who liked to give people a good show.

She liked games, so she guest starred in different aired competitions; she liked drama, so she tried acting, and found herself achieving immensely in the field; she liked to write and draw, so she entered animation classes under Walt Disney Studios and even wrote part of the screenplay for a small-time Broadway-like production.

She was never in it for the money, and the thought of being owned by the media as a public icon brought shivers down her spine, even more than the cold air surrounding her.

"That's awesome, but…" Clary began, toying with the end of her locks, the way she did when she was unsure.

"But?" Mr. Bass' happy smile faded into a thin line. "Clary, I thought this was good news. This is our ticket to fame and fortune!"

"Yes, it's great news! But…" Clary didn't know how to say it properly without sounding ungrateful. "Mr. Bass, thank you for all the support you've given me. Everything, really, is all thanks to you. I'm here because you believed in me and stuck with me. But I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't think I want that much popularity in my life."

"What?"Mr. Bass' voice sounded low and deep in his throat, disappointment and anger fighting for dominance.

"I mean, it's great to be recognized and everything—but I already have a tight schedule as it is—adding more and more projects would mean less time at home and I'd have to skip school again just to do taping." Clary set out her reasons.

He didn't say anything. "Mr. Bass?" Clary prompted.

"I keep telling you to just get home schooled." He took sudden steps towards her. His head was turned to the sky; expression unreadable. "You never listen."

Then without warning, Mr. Bass smashed his lips unto Clary's. Her eyes widened in shock and repulsion.  
>Clary pushed him off and he stumbled back a little. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and wanted to vomit.<br>"That. Was. Gross." Clary said each word like a curse. "What the hell, you creep?"

In a n instant, Mr. Bass had taken her arm and effortlessly pushed her to the side of the car. The impact created a loud sound, but it was dark and nobody was around to hear Clary struggle and scream. Mr. Bass pulled her hair at its roots and Clary's eyes burned, in reaction to the pain.

"Clary, sweet Clary," His voice was like an ugly telephone reception. "That ignorance of yours has been tolerated far too long." He brought his mouth closer to her ear. Clary shuddered, wanting to kick him in the balls.

"I've done everything for you." he whispered. "Everything to pull the right strings… put you in the spotlight… make you a star. And you dare push me away; dare push this chance at fame and fortune away? From both of us?"

Clary gasped, when he started sniffing her hair. She turned slightly to glare at him from the corner of her eyes. "I don't owe you _anything_."  
>Then the silent night was filled with a tortured scream as Clary bent over to bite his arm as hard as she could.<p>

**.**

**Present time, Manhattan, New York City:**

Clary woke up, her face stained with dry tears; she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. Her heart was pounding like a hammer on cloth; painful and louder than the thunder booming outside.

Clary heaved herself upright and wiped her cheeks. She was breathing heavily and her head throbbed to no end. When the lightning flashed, the room was temporarily lit with incandescent light. Clary's eyes drifted to the sheets she was hugging tightly to herself.

They were white and smelled like fresh soap. Her eyes drifted the wallpaper and she noticed they were off-white as well. There were no posters on the wall nor were there any loose undergarments hanging in drawers. The room was pretty decent.

Clary sighed. She was grateful to Simon, who gave her a place to stay while she let the storm of her other life pass. At first, she felt a little bad that one of the boys had to sleep on the couch so she could have the room—but when she found out it would be that annoying blonde guy, Clary felt no remorse.

She hugged her knees to her chest and hummed to herself. It was in lonely moments like this that she missed her mother the most. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her mom's face as she cooked dinner in their medium-sized kitchen. She dreamily imagined the pot roast glowing to a tender brown; the smell was so heavenly. In her head she was home… but she knew the minute she opened her eyes, it would no longer be there.

.

**_3 weeks ago in a motel near the airport, Las Vegas, CA:_**

"Clary, promise me you'll be careful. Don't talk to street bums and don't leave your belongings sitting in the street." Jocelyn, Clary's mother, fussed over Clary's luggage and her. "As much as I'd love to know my daughter is okay, don't call our house. Don't try to make contact with me .Don't ever try to come home unless I tell you, alright? It's for you own safety."

Jocelyn stopped fussing over Clary's luggage and hunched over to cup her daughter's crying face in her hands.  
>Despite her own sadness, Jocelyn smiled. "When things get better, I promise I'll come and pick you up from Simon's, personally." Jocelyn stroked Clary's hair and hugged her fiercely.<p>

"I love you, honey."

* * *

><p>A man's voice boomed from the radio during the drive to the airport—he was narrating the recent hot-topic Hollywood controversy:<p>

_Rising star Clarissa Fray allegedly attacked her talent manager, highly acclaimed Christian Bass, and even hit him with a car, due to a fit of teenage rage. Bass has confirmed this; but Ms. Fray has another story. The 17 year old actress has filed a case against child harassment and abuse towards Bass. Fray claims to have been kissed by the 37 year-old manager and even physically harmed and threatened. Bruises have been found on Fray's arms but reps for Bass firmly state that those were just evidences of self defense against the hell-bent teen. Until further information is cleared up, reports show—_

"I don't think we should be listening to this." Jocelyn said after turning the radio off. Clary was staring at her feet, emotionlessly.  
>"I'm sorry, mom." Clary said, silently; the first thing she's said without sobbing or shaking.<p>

Jocelyn reached out her hand to Clary's shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
>"It wasn't your fault, Clary. I have an irrevocable faith that you are innocent."<p>

"Mom,"  
>Clary's head went up and met her mother's green eyes with her own.<p>

"I can never come back, can I?" Clary sounded as if the ultimatum was already donned upon her head. Jocelyn looked further into the distance, and didn't say anything.

Within a few minutes they were at the airport. Clary had to go in on her own at that point. She was dressed to look conspicuous, but her mother was not. Clary had to leave the city without the press or the media noticing her departure. She was traveling incognito; kind of like James Bond, Clary imagined.

"Clary," Jocelyn's voice was strained, but tender.  
>Clary looked at her through big sunglasses.<br>"Don't lose Simon's address, okay? It's in your coat's right pocket." Clary instinctively checked to see if it was there and after feeling a small piece of paper brush her fingers, she nodded. Clary picked up her luggage and began pulling them away from the car her mother had rented.

After awhile, Jocelyn added, "K-keep safe, honey."

Clary stopped halfway and turned to her mom.  
>"Mom,"<p>

Jocelyn looked at her with eyes puffing a little.  
>Clary mustered up all her strength to smile. Strange how before it was so easy, but now, it felt like as her lips curved upward, the bile in her throat hurt so hard it could choke her.<p>

"I love you, too." Clary blurted, awkwardly, as she often did when it came to talking about how she felt.

Jocelyn looked like she wanted to say something too but instead; she turned away and closed the car door. Clary knew her mom was crying and she, herself, was probably tearing up underneath the tinted lenses as well. But they both had to be strong.

Moments after Clary watched the car pull out of the driveway, she was on a plane headed for New York City, her old life behind her.

**.**

**Present time, Manhattan, New York City:**

The door creaked open as Clary silently made her way to Simon's kitchen. She wanted to get a glass of water so she could drink some medicine that could help her sleep better. When she reached the sink, she pulled out an empty cup and began to get her fill. She was already opening the small medicine vial when a voice almost shook the life out of her.

"Nice weather we're having." Clary let out a small yelp and almost dropped the cylinder. Jace was leaning by the door frame, in a sweatshirt and pyjamas.

"Jesus, you scared me." Clary held a hand to her chest, willing her pulse to slow down.  
>"You had my name off by four letters, and are you sure you're supposed to be drinking that many?" He snatched the batch of pills from her hand and examined it.<p>

"My medicine dosage is none of your business." Clary reached for the container, but Jace held it up higher than she could reach.  
>Clary grunted. "Do you exist to give me a headache—or are you normally this annoying?" Clary tried to make a jump for it, and ended up pressed against him. She caught him smiling down at her before she pushed him a few feet back.<p>

"Give me back my meds." Clary ordered.  
>"Nope." Jace said calmly, before stalking back into the living room, pocketing it.<br>Clary screeched and lunged for his back. He easily caught her by the arm and held her at arm's length.  
>He sneered. "Didn't think I saw that coming, Ms. Fr—hey, what's wrong?"<p>

Clary's knees were caving in, and she dropped to the ground, her entire body cold. Jace transferred his hand to her waist and tried to support her, but she fell to the floor anyway, shivering and on the brink of tears. Clary mentally cursed herself. She thought she had conquered that fear already.

"Damn,Jordansaid you were an actress, but I didn't know you'd be that good." Clary's temper flared at that comment.

She was seriously about to have a breakdown and he thought she was just _acting_? She was ready to give him a good smack on the face when the lightning flashed again, and his face got caught in the light.

Despite herself, the artist in Clary found it hard to resist tracing his lips with her eyes,; memorizing how the dark made his eyes look luminous and yellow and his hair, slightly disheveled, was curling slightly at his nape. Without her realizing it, she had dropped her hand, mesmerized by his physical.

"Secretly tormented soul, huh, Ms. Fray?" Clary's eyes met his and she thought she saw empathy in them; like he knew the feeling.

She willed herself to look away. "What do you know about my soul? My life is no business of yours." She felt him stand up and move away from her, and despite herself, Clary felt disappointed.

_Wait, what am I thinking? _Clary shook her head furiously.

"If you have problems, you should talk about it. That's what Simon told me the first time I got here." Clary felt a blanket drape over her shoulders. Jace sat beside her on the floor now, his elbows resting on his knees. "Keeping a secret can be like drowning… you can survive only for awhile. Then death consumes you." He turned to smile sadly at her. "Take it from someone who's been there."

Clary drew the blanket closer to herself. They were both silent for awhile.

"Camels." Clary said out of the blue, causing Jace to look at her judgingly.  
>"What?"<br>"Camels." Clary repeated, staring at a speck on the floor. "When I was a kid, my mom took me to the zoo and I rode a baby camel. The mother camel became a little over protective, and started pushing me away and making strange noises. I cried for two hours straight. Ever since that day, I've been afraid of camels."

Jace only stared at her. Clary didn't mind him. He didn't need to understand. He just had to listen.  
>"My hair is naturally orange." Clary added after awhile. "I've never met my dad. He died when I was young. My favorite ice cream is vanilla. But I like chocolate too, only on cake, though. When I eat pizza, I eat the crust first, then the pepperoni, then the pizza itself. I enjoy arts and I often draw to express myself. I like—"<p>

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Jace sounded fascinated, but he held up his hands. "You don't have to—"  
>"I'm not done yet." Clary looked him in the eyes; a new found courage seemed to come from inside her, urging her to finish what she started.<br>"I'm afraid of zombies. I also believe in the supernatural; I think vampires, and humans with angel bloods—they're called _nephilims_—walk amongst us. We just don't know it. I can't sing to save my life, and I can't resist falling for a character with a fancy accent." Jace gave out a small chuckle.

"I went to a regular school even though I was working 10 hours a day inHollywood, and around 3 months ago, I was physically assaulted by my manager, and almost raped. I filed for a lawsuit, but nobody believed me. People started making up rumors about me. Everything got so bad I had to drop school for awhile, leave my home and my family, to assume a new identity in a new . Which is where I am now."

Clary thought of more things to say, and when she came up empty she said in a huff, "Okay. Now I'm done."  
>Jace's mouth had fallen into the shape of an O.<br>"So when comes the part when I actually feel better?" Clary asked bitterly.  
>"Jesus, you were raped?" Jace sounded concerned and angry, though Clary had no idea why he'd react as such.<p>

"Almost. I managed to fight him off."  
>"Why'd he do that to you?"<br>"My manager? He was frustrated because I didn't want to take a movie deal that could put my name in lights and his credibility known throughout." Clary said, pushing the memory of his lips pressing against hers away from her present thoughts.

"Where's he now?"  
>"In a hospital. I'm being accused of violence by the supreme court because I hit him with a car."<br>"But he attacked you."  
>"That's not what his reps are saying." <em>And that isn't what the world believes.<br>_"That's bullshit."

Clary raised her head, an astonished expression on her face. Jace just looked ready to murder someone.

"He'd better jut stay in that hospital. The minute he gets out, I'm going get everything else you haven't already broken and destroy them. Seriously. That's major bullshit."

"I can't say I don't agree." Clary chuckled slightly, snuggling herself up in the blanket. After a while, she said, "Hey, Jace."  
>"What?" He looked like he was already setting up a plan to annihilate Mr. Bass. Clary found herself smiling at that thought.<br>"Thanks." Clary dropped her gaze to her hands and began fiddling with her hair, as stated, an unconscious gesture of nervousness. "You sort of made me feel better. So…thanks."

Jace ruffled her hair and pushed himself up. "Save me the details. If you really want to thank me, you could give me back my room. Or you could scootch over and let me in it. Either way, I'd be grateful." He smiled deviously and, oddly enough, found Clary found his bluntness very comforting.

She threw the blanket at him. "Go to hell."

He chuckled and lied down on the couch. "Goodnight, Newbie. You better make that song for Simon's band mind-blowingly awesome, or else me giving up my bed for you to comfortably sleep in would be a wasted sacrifice." He drew the blanket over his head and pretended to snore.

"You're a bad actor." Clary insulted him, but a smile was on her face.  
>"Well, not everyone was blessed with your chops. Ow!" Clary had placed a foot to his stomach.<br>"Whatever." She began stalking over to the hall where her room was. "Goodnight."  
>She was holding the knob when Jace called after her.<br>"What now?" Clary asked, in half irritation, half elation.  
>"You forgot your meds." Jace called from the living room. For the record, Clary felt just <em>a little <em>bit sorry she took his room—but not enough to let him have it back.

"Keep them." Clary went inside then pausing by the door frame, she added, "Just in case you decide to do the world a favor, and drug yourself into a good disposition."

She heard a loud laugh erupt from where he presumably was, and then in a few seconds, his head popped from one of the pillars; like a boy playing hide and seek.

"You'll pay for that, newbie." he said, an impish smile spreading across his face. Clary stuck out her tongue and retreated into the room.  
>When she drifted off into sleep, that same face brought a smile to her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Big thanks these awesome people:

**it's a secret **_- thank you! :D should I be concerned with this obsession of yours? :) hahahaaha keep on reading! :D_**  
>xxgabigailxx <strong>_- thank you and sorry for the slight spoiler :") _**  
>lilianneherondale <strong>_- Thank you! that means a lot to me! *hugs* hope you liked this chapter! :D_**  
>pureawesomeness <strong>_- Well i wouldnt want you to die, so here's the update :))) Thanks for the review and hope you liked this bit! :D_**  
>Pearl919 <strong>_- Thank you! :D Hope to see you in future chapters :) Read and review! :D_

You guys are the reason this story is on paper, and not just a plot bunny in my head :) Love you guys lots! :*

Next chapter: **Bull's Eye  
><strong>_I might update it after five or six days though. :( I'm going out of town on Friday for a baptism. :( Sorryyyyy! _


	3. Bull's Eye!

**A/N:** Ok, so i know i said i'd post the next chappie after 5 or 4 days...but I got into an accident a few days ago and my whole body was so sore i couldnt move. :\ I'm so so sorry this chappie came a bit late! I tried my best to type the manuscript on my phone so it would be easier to write the whole thing on ffnet after I completely healed! :( Anyway, I'm pretty ok now, if it's any consolation. :)

Well, for those who can't get my stupid attempt at word play: Mr. Christian Bass = (Chri)stian Bass = Stian Bass = S(Bass)tian = Sebastian! :D hahahaa my mind is blown. :)))

**Disclaimer: **I felt like I had to do this :) Cassie Clare own EVERYTHING TMI! I just borrow them and play with them- so if characters act a bit differently from the way they're supposed to- blame my caffeine intake. :)

* * *

><p><strong>MILLENNIUM LINT<strong>

Chapter 3: Bull's Eye!

A sleepy-eyed Simon emerged from his room, and grunted about how mornings sucked ultimately. He walked the path leading to the kitchen and lazily scanned the setting: Jace was at the grill, flipping pancakes like a boss; Jordan and Clary were seated across each other in the small dining table, Clary reading through a small pamphlet, and Jordan licking a spoon coated with butter.

Jordan was the first to notice Simon standing there. He smiled. "G-ood Mornin'!" he said in an exaggerated southern bell accent.

Jace cocked his head in acknowledgement, and Clary smiled up at him.

"You guys are up early." Simon said casually, taking the seat beside Clary.

"I have a lecture later at nine." Jordan said, and then begrudgingly added, "You're lucky you only have class three days a week!"

"Well, I'm not the one taking up medicine." Simon wriggled his finger at Jordan. They engaged in a series of other topics, pausing only to take bites out of the pancakes Jace ferried over.

They were already eating some bacon strips with eggs when a loud catchy jingle played from the kitchen TV, which up till that moment, was playing soothing Beethoven classics.

Beside Simon, Clary stiffened.

"Can we turn it off?" Clary asked politely, her head turned away from the screen.

"Off? Why?" Jordan asked, but he was distracted by a telecast being featured by some reporter. "Hey!" The monitor displayed a man in a cast, addressing the media, with sad and disappointed eyes. "I didn't know Christian Bass was in the hospital. Damn I should really watch the news more. Hey, Ms. Fra—"

Simon had stopped eating. Beside him, Clary's head was facing the floor, her shoulders were shaking, and she had abandoned her eating utensils so she could wrap her arms around herself. Simon couldn't see her expression because her hair covered her entire face.

"I…" Clary managed to say. In that second, Simon stood up.

"Clary—"

"I'm sorry!" Jordan's voice cut whatever Simon was about to say. The boy was also on his feet, inching a little closer to Clary, as if unsure how to react to such a situation. Simon couldn't really blame the boy for causing Clary discomfort. He was so innocent about women and their workings most of the time, but then again—who was he to judge?

"W-was it something I said?" Jordan's voice shrank to the pitch of a squeaking mouse, which Simon mentally noted, did not suit his gigantic self.

"No. No, it' wasn't. No… just…" Clary looked up then. Simon noticed her face was bone-white, and her lip was bleeding where she'd bit it.

Unknown to the boys, Clary felt like her own credence was being pulled out of her system and replaced with the string of deceptions Mr. Bass publicly announced to the press. The things he said streamed into her, painfully like a drug, until she couldn't hear anything other than his lies.

"He's…He's talking about…" Before Clary could mutter any more incoherent sentence fragments, the reporter's voice was suddenly cut off by a loud gnashing of circuit wires.

Clary was the first to react, and then Simon and Jordan both turned to the direction of the television.

Jace was standing by the kitchen counter, holding what remained of the small antique appliance. It looked beyond repair. He stared at them, an innocent look on his face.

"Oops." He shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to turn it down a little. It's too noisy at 7 am." Then he tossed the piece of metal into the trash bin and continued cooking like nothing even happened.

"Jace," The temper in Simon's voice was evident. "If you wanted to turn it down, _use a remote _like a _normal_ person!"

Jace just gave him a sheepish grin. "I'll get you a new one. Promise."

Simon raised his hands exasperatedly and then sighed. Jace gave a chuckle in response which Simon snorted at.

Despite Jace's rash, and impulsive behavior, Simon found it hard to stay angry at him all the while knowing his _true _intentions.

After all, it didn't take a genius to see that despite breaking _another _expensiveelectrical device, Jace only did it because he noticed how uncomfortable Clary was in that situation.

Simon stole a glance at Clary who was starting to breathe normally. He caught Jace smiling over the stove.

'_Typical Jace,' _Simon mused. '_always trying to play the antihero.'_

"You ok, Clary?" Simon whispered to her, while Jordan was lecturing Jace on his undesirable habit of tampering with technology then destroying it.

When she just blinked at him, he added, "Don't worry. Jordan means well. He's just a little oblivious sometimes. Especially when it comes to women: a field he just doesn't seem to have any background on."

Clary gave him a small smile. "Oh. No, it's nothing. He didn't do anything. There are just some things I'm still having a hard time surmounting." She brought her green eyes to meet his brown ones. "But I will. Overcome them, I mean."

"Let me know when you do." He patted her on the shoulder affectionately. "We can have a party to celebrate it! TV shaped piñatas all around for Jace to smash as he pleases!"

"Mmm…" Jordan's voice cut in between Clary's laughter. "What is that heavenly smell?"

"The pièce de résistance—behold! 'Tis called the Mango Phirni." Everyone gave awed sounds as the plate clattered in front of them. "It's an Indian recipe I managed to dig up from one of the old magazines in the shop."

Jace sat on the table then, a content expression on his face. Jordan drew his face closer to the dish and inhaled deeply.

"By Jove! Chef! You've done it again!" Jordan commented with an added accent Simon didn't recognize. Jace made a dramatic bow and everyone laughed. Within moments, they began sticking forks into the Phirni, savoring each blissful bite.

"So how was your sleep, Ms. Fray?" Jordan asked, like a good host, previous tension completely forgotten. Jace coughed in the background.

Clary ignored that and returned Jordan's concern with a smile. "It was great, Jordan. You know you can just call me Clary."

"Ok. _Clary._" Jordan enunciated.

Clary laughed at his awkwardness. "Good boy. OH yeah! Before I forget…" She shifted in her seat, looking for something, which gained her curious glances from her male housemates.

"Simon, how about we give that new Millennium Lint song a run through with the band?" she quipped.

"What new song?" Simon, chewing on some Phirni, asked.

She drew out a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "This one."

Simon was surprised. "That was fast." He looked at her. "Did you even sleep last night?"

Jace coughed again.

"Of course. I woke up early to write it." Simon barely heard anything else after she said that. He read through the lyrics, integrating each word into his mind carefully.

Jace watched the paper from a peripheral view.

"Well? Is it bad? Horrible? Provocative, maybe?"

Clary shot him a look which he returned with an accusing stare.

"Actually," Simon said, looking up for the first time since he began reading it. "It sounds pretty good."

Clary gave a relieved smile.

Jordan asked to borrow the paper and began scanning it. After finishing, he handed it to Clary.

"Wow, he's right. It's amazing, Clary. Did you ever do something that before?"

Clary handed the paper to Jace. "Hm? What? Songwriting? No, actually." She shrugged. "But I did write a script for a small production number before."

Everyone settled in their seats and looked impressed, even Jace—though he tried to hide it with a snort.

"Well, if you approve it Simon, let's give it a test drive, shall we?" Clary said, enthusiastically.

Simon leaned back on his chair to survey her confident, yet small frame. He scratched his head in confusion. "You really think you can make our band sound better?"

Clary propped her elbows on the table, a coy smile on her lips. "You know me,

Simon. I love a good challenge."

"Ok! I'm off!" Jordan yelled, pulling on a jacket. It might rain again, after all.

"Bye man!" Simon called from the living room…

"Don't wait up!" Jace, at the kitchen…

"Take care, Jordan." …and Clary waving from the dining table.

"Later, guys—and er, girl." he said to no one in particular. After Jordan took his sling bag from the couch and the keys on the coffee table, he headed out for the door.

'_Damn it, I'm almost late!' _Jordan mentally cussed. He's spent an extra few minutes eating Jace's goddamn delicious Phirni. _'Maybe if I take the express shuttle, I could beat a few minutes off of—'_

He absentmindedly strode forward, not bothering to look where he was going, thus ending up bonking heads with someone on the other side of the door.

"Ouch!" It was a girl's voice.

"Shit! I am so sorry, Ms.!" Jordan shuffled to help her up. "Are you al—?"

If jaws could drop to the floor, Jordan's would've fallen into a manhole.

The girl's hair was curly and dirty blonde, and her skin was the color of toast. As Jordan pulled her to her feet, her eyes got caught in the light and he was immediately entranced by the amber shade of her irises.

"Jordan!" Jordan was too dumbstruck to notice Simon rushing out of the door, and running towards him. Jordan's mind was being flooded with Maia's beauty until, out of nowhere, a pair of golden eyes popped into his line of sight.

It was Jace.

"Why does Jordan have sparkles in his eyes?" Jordan didn't know how long he was in that state of awe, but somehow, Jace's comment catapulted him back to reality. Blushing furiously, he stuttered, "D-d-do not!"

"We heard someone scream." Simon spoke. "Is everything all right?"

"Simon?" The girl's voice was even more melodic than Jordan could imagine. If he'd recorded that sound, he'd play it over and over again, without shame.

He glanced through Jace's head to look at her again—and then his heart partially shattered.

"Maia?" Simon said, casually unobservant of how she seemed to look at him like he was the light. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

Jordan felt his eyes burn at the sight. Jace raised a brow, but Jordan didn't have time to deal with him right now. He just met this "Maia" girl—barely even "met"… more in the line of "ran into"—but why did it hurt so much?

Why did her expressing feelings for one of his closest friends hurt so damn much?

"Worry about that later, Simon." Maia tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I've got some bad news. I accidentally booked you guys for tonight instead of tomorrow!" She looked sincerely sorry.

"What? Wait… Wa… B-but we're not ready to perform tonight!" Simon exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry, Simon." Maia took a step closer to him and Jordan cringed.

"The reservations at the desk must have gotten mixed up." She wore a solemn look mixed with pleading. "Please, Simon! The boss' son is back from his European studies abroad, and they're having a small party for him! Tonight! If there isn't any entertainment, the boss will have my head! Please!" She clasped her hands together, as if praying. "_Please, _Millennium Lint has to perform!"

"Maia." Simon's voice was steady, and his eyes were soft. "As much as I want to help you—that is insane! We haven't even practiced or anything! I'm not even sure if the other guys are free this evening because I think Kirk still has a soar throat, and Erik may have night classes later!" Simon flung his arm around, trying to express a point.

Maia gave him the watery-eyes coupled with batting eyelashes—and if it were up to Jordan, he would've caved in minutes ago.

"Simon—please?" she sounded desperate.

"The only ones left are me and Matt. Guitar and keyboards—I can play a guitar too, but what good will that do… hmmm…" Simon muttered to himself as he knitted his brows together with his fingers.

"Why is everyone outside?" A voice called from the door way.

Jace patted his ears, a dazed expression on his face.

"What was that? I'm sorry; your shrill voice penetrated my eardrums. I can't hear well. Can you please say that again?"

"Oh, so you're deaf you say?" Clary sauntered over and pulled Jace by the shirt so that her lips were pressed to his ear. Jace let out an involuntary moan. Then…

"IS THIS BETTER? LET ME REPEAT MYSELF. I SAID _WHY ARE YOU ALL _OUTSIIIIIIIIIDE_?_" Clary shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Damnit woman!" Jace recoiled from her grasp. Wincing, he rubbed his left earlobe. Clary looked happy with herself.

Simon gave a hearty laugh. Jordan chuckled. He had to admit, Jace seemed to have finally met his demise.

"I didn't know Jace had a girlfriend." Jordan's eyes shot back at Maia, who was standing beside Simon now, a speculative look in her tawny eyes. Then she looked directly at Clary, sympathetically.

"What do you see in him?"

Clary's eyes widened.

"He's not…"

"I'm not…"

"His girlfriend."

"Her boyfriend."

They said in unison. Maia looked unconvinced.

"Oh. But you two looked sort of _in _to each other." she reasoned.

Jace and Clary then launched into an argument of sorts.

"Before I am tempted to punch this guy in the face—" Clary said, her temper forcibly at bay.

"I'd like to see you try." Jace earned a hard glance from Clary.

"Before I am tempted to punch this guy in the face—" Clary repeated. "May I say something?"

"Depends," Simon grumbled. "Will it add to my worries or not?"

"It could actually help alleviate it, even. Simon, I promised you I'd help get your band more publicity and a better rep if you let me stay in your house—and I will keep that pact. This could be a great opportunity to try out that new song!" Clary beamed.

Maia put a hand on Simon's shoulder. "Sounds like Jace's girlfriend has a plan, Simon.

Clary looked indignant. "I told you. I'm not his—ugh. And I do have a name you know."

Maia slid her gaze over to Clary. "Which is?"

"Clar—" Clary stopped herself. As if deciding a little too late that revealing her name would be a dead giveaway to her identity.

"Clarene? Clarissa? Hahahaha," Maia then added humorously, "What about _Clary_?"

"Woah. How'd you know?" Jordan said almost unconsciously. Then he cussed under his breath. It never occurred to him until now that Clary might want her identity be kept secret. _Damnit, you screwed up again, Jordan! Real nice._

Maia looked at him for the first time since he pulled her up, and he felt suddenly conscious of his posture. Jordan pressed himself against a nearby wall, his head turned to the fluorescent lamps above them.

"It was actually a joke. I was thinking of that Hollywood star, you know, Clary Fray. I didn't know your name was Clary too—" Maia surveyed Clary critically. Jordan saw the bile rise in her throat.

"But you do _kinda_ look like her…" Maia stepped towards Clary, but Jace blocked her way in record speed.

"Yes, actually. Her name _is_ Clary." Clary pulled his elbow and shot him a betrayed look. But from Jordan's angle, he could see a little bit of hurt mixed in that hard stare.

Jace unlaced her hand from his elbow without looking at her. "But! _Not _this Clary Fray, of whom you speak of. Her name is Clary… _Migrano-stirn._"

Maia blinked. Twice. "Like what… _Morgenstern?_" she prompted, trying to make sense of Jace's not-so-elaborate lie.

Jace gave a convincing grin. "Yeah. Go with that." He turned away from Maia, and as he passed by Clary, he smirked as if mentally relaying the message "You're welcome."

Jordan heard Simon chuckle for some reason.

"Well moving on," Clary cleared her throat. Her cheeks were slightly pink. "You don't have to fear, Ms." she said to Maia. "Millennium Lint will give your boss a show he will never forget."

"Clary," Simon emerged behind Maia. "Please don't tell me you think you can groom us into partly decent entertainment for a show that's barely 8 hours away."

Clary rolled her eyes and put one hand on either side of his shoulders.

"Where's the trust?" She smiled up at him. "Like I said, Simon—I love a good challenge."

* * *

><p>"Damn, Clary's working those guys to the bone." was the first thing Jordan remarked as he entered Taki's. The restaurant wasn't full of people today. The chairs were all empty, but balloons and fancy dining plates were set up on them. The stage looked pretty fancy too. There was a big tarp that read "Welcome home, Sonny!" hanging from two pillars. Jordan saw Simon debate with Clary (obviously losing) and the sole remaining band member, Matt, adjusted his guitar strings, seemingly unaware of their feud.<p>

"You should'a been here 2 hours ago. They were in much worse shape." A female voice said from behind him.

Jordan let out a friendly laugh. "Well, they had it coming. Clary's a real grea—" Jordan saw who he was talking to and he blanked out again.

Maia.

Said girl played with her hair, and looked at her feet when he just stared at her dumbly. "You're Simon's friend, right?" No response. "I assume Jace's horrible personality doesn't rub off on both of you. You don't talk much, but you seem nice." She gave him a weak smile and said, "Well, see you around." And that was that. She was gone.

Jordan trailed her frame until it disappeared fully behind the kitchen doors. He wanted to say something, anything, but his whole body betrayed him. _She must think you're one big idiot now. _

"By the angel. You like her _that _much?" Jordan snapped his head to the left, and there he was—Jace, standing for God-knows-how-long beside him.

"Jace. Dude, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Nah. Boss let me out early. I'm here with the same reason you are. Support Millennium Lint."

"But you think they suck." Jordan pointed out.

"Can't a man change and start a new leaf?"

Jordan raised a brow. "Ah, I get it. You just want to go annoy Clary again. Seriously, what is on between you two?"

Jace rolled his eyes, but a smile was playing across his lips. He waved a finger at Jordan. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, Jordan Kyle. Before you bother with other people's non-existent love-lives, ponder on your own little unrequited love triangle with that Maia girl."

Jordan looked at Jace, partly murderously. "You don't like her _too_, do you?"

"Oh, for the love of God, Jordan—no!" Jace laughed in a way that gave Jordan the impression he was telling the truth.

Jace put a hand on Jordan's shoulder. They were around the same height.

"Not my cup of tea, bro. She's all yours. That is… if you manage to get her off of Simon's hook. Hey, don't hate the guy for it—he doesn't even notice. Don't you see? It's a cycle. Maia likes Simon, who doesn't reciprocate the same sort of feelings—while you have hopelessly fallen head over heels for her, who refuses to acknowledge you even as an attractive male adult because you blank out in the middle of a conversation." Jace put a fist to Jordan's forehead. "Think, veterinarian!"

Jordan was silent for awhile, then he sank unto a chair, and dropped his head between his hands. Jace was propping himself unto the seat beside him when Jordan released a small laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jace asked, in a serious tone. Jordan, still laughing like a loon, raised his head and looked at Jace with a glittering smile.

"Well what do you know," There was a wicked sparkle to Jordan's eyes. "Amazing! So it isn't just bullshit that comes out of this mouth." Jordan was referring to Jace's.

Jace laughed and punched Jordan's shoulder, teasingly.

"You're an asshole." he proclaimed.

"Look who's talking."

Jordan's chuckle turned into boisterous hilarity. "Nicely said, Clary."

Clary, who had walked over to them from the stage, shared a high-five with Jordan. Jordan was so amused by the moment that he didn't notice Maia sneaking a peak at him, a petit smile on her lips.

"So what do I owe this unpleasant audience with you, your divine evil-ness?" Jace asked Clary in a chivalrous tone.

"It isn't you I want. It's him." At this time, Jordan's laughter ceased and he looked at Clary who was staring at him, smiling, like she'd won the lottery.

"Me?" Jordan sounded unsure. "What, why me? I thought…" He glanced from Clary to Jace, then back to Clary. "I thought you and Jace had something going on!" he exclaimed.

"You know, if people keep saying that, then I might be tempted to believe it's true." said Jace.

Clary gave him a mortified look, which he returned with a smile.

"Jordan, I didn't mean it like _that._ I meant that I wanted to talk to you."

"Ohhhh." Jordan said. "That's a relief. Not! That you're not attractive in that way… but you and Jace are too—" Jordan groped for the word.

"Finish that sentence and I swear tonight will be your last." Clary balled her fists and threateningly shook them in front of Jordan's face.

Jordan obediently shut his mouth, but couldn't help let out a chuckle at how small but deadly Clary was.

"So," Jordan began, in an attempt to change the topic. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes. I want you to sing lead for Millennium Lint."

"Ok," Jordan's eyes widened to the size of an acorn. "Wait, WHAT?"

"You heard me." Clary gave him a steady gaze. "I heard you humming this morning—and to be honest, you aren't half bad. Plus, you could bring a little sex appeal to their sex appeal-less band."

Jordan was furiously shaking his head 'No!' when Jace pulled him back to whisper in his ear.

"Remember. Get Maia to notice you as someone other than just _Simon's friend._ Get her to see the man who's interested in her." Jace then patted his back reassuringly and thrust him towards Clary.

"Go on, Jordan! What have you got to lose, anyway?"

Jordan looked at Clary and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Clary smiled, tugging on Jordan's sleeve. "Excellent. Come on then. We don't have much time."

Because of Jordan's photographic memory, the _improvised_ Millennium Lint only had to go through 2 vocal sessions, and stage choreography. Clary knew what she was doing, and she seemed to know how to bring out the best in whatever was available. By 6:30, guests were flocking in Taki's. Everyone was backstage going through last minute rehearsals until 8:20, when Maia came and told them they were on in 10 minutes.

When Jordan stepped out of the red velvet curtains, everyone was staring at him, expecting a good show. He gulped audibly.

Jordan glanced offstage and saw Jace sitting on top of a stereo, and Clary standing with her arms around herself. She gave him a thumb's up and Jordan relayed the signal to Simon.

Simon nodded and walked over to the microphone.

"Good evening, guests. Hope everyone is enjoying the food. Anyway, we are _Millennium Lint. _Please allow us to enhance your dining experience here at Taki's with pleasant music. Please, sit back, and enjoy the show."

Simon handed the mic over to Jordan, and whispered, "On the count of 5…4…3…2…"

Matt caught the cue and began strumming his guitar. Simon traded in his keyboard for a bass guitar, and he came in during the third prompt. The musical scoring was entirely string instrumental by dictate of Clary. Jordan noticed it wasn't a pretty bad combination; simple but elegant; suitable for the ambiance. The crowd looked pleased and relaxed and everything seemed paying attention. It was going pretty well. Jordan tapped his left foot the beat and when his cue came, he began to sing.

He did the routine Clary planned out for him—careful not to trip over the wires on the floor. He tried to engage the audience's participation by focusing on one or two guests. These chosen ladies swooned a bit, and Jordan smiled.

The song was almost at it's climax when a dark movement caught Jordan's eye. Maia was serving champagne to the guests. He saw her pause, holding a bottle of Brandy, and look directly at him.

Their eyes met and the whole world seemed to freeze. Jordan saw her lips part slightly, her eyes glaze over with an emotion Jordan couldn't really tell what.

It was as if he was singing to her, and not to a crowd. When the music rose and fell—his heart did pretty much the same thing.

When the last cue came, marking the end of the song, Jordan didn't even notice Jace's stunned expression, or Clary's happy dance, or the band members' wide smiles, or even the standing ovation of the audience.

He cocked his head to the left and then to the right, searching for Maia who had vanished in a sea of applauding people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Before I thank these awesome reviewers for the prev chappie- let me apologize for the series of typos this chappie has. :\ like the name Jordan being attached to other words. :\ that's Microsoft Word's fault. Stupid font conversion problems. Ugh.

Oh, and Jordan, in my story's world, is studying to become a veterenarian, 'cause vets like dogs, and he's like a werewolf, which is a dog, in Cassie Clare's world :) Haha. Sick mind, I have. Sick, I tell you! :))

Hope you guys liked this chapter and big big biiig thanks **xxgabigailxx, Lol, Billy, FashionxPrincess, Elitsa **and **Nikki Gargol**! :D Love you guys!

Next chapter: **Unravelling  
><strong>_Give me a week, and a few days. Tops :)_


	4. Unraveling

**A/N:** Huh, so I took longer than I expected! Hi guys! I'm still alive! Ok, before you say anything, yeah, i'm the worst updater ever. BUT! that's because i got a job (yay!) as a magazine writer and was pretty busy doing that, yeah :) So, yeah, it took me awhile to actually remember my stories and in truth, i sort of forgot the flow of Millennium Lint...so I had to reread my own work to get the juice going. Hahaha. :) anyway, this is the latest one, and it has a part 2! :D I split it because i didnt want my new updates to be so LOOONNG like my previous 3 chappies. IT was long and hard to read. :( Anyway, hope you like this chappie. :D If you do, please review (so I dont forget to do this again! hahaha, damn, memory. For how long will you scorn me?)

Feel free to tell me your thoughts and stuff about this chapter :D Well, uh, *gestures for you to read on* ?

* * *

><p><strong>MILLENNIUM LINT<strong>

Chapter 4: Unraveling

Clary let out a low growl, tapping her fingers on the table, restlessly. After a good ten minutes, she rubbed her temples and sighed.

"It's no good. I just can't think of a word that rhymes with _sleep._" Clary said to no one in particular. She set her pen down and crumpled the piece of paper she had been scribbling on earlier, then stuffed it into her purse. While thinking about the word sleep, she came to the realization that she particularly lacked it today. After Millennium Lint's performance at Taki's last night, the gang headed for another pub to celebrate the band's first (and only, Clary reckoned) successful performance. Clary smiled as she remembered all the hilarious expression Simon's friends had when they heard how loudly the crowd cheered for an encore. Despite herself, Clary was proud of her little experiments. It had taken a whole day, and a lot of patience on her part—but Clary liked how all her efforts bore fruit that fateful night.

Clary was still smiling to herself when her stomach started to grumble. She checked her watch and it was 12 noon. She hailed for a waiter and soon enough, a clumsy ginger haired boy approached her, a pen and a small notebook in hand.

"Do you have a menu?" Clary asked and the waiter pointed at the placemat, which craftily displayed the selection of purchases. Clary ordered a lunch set, a salad, some juice and then paused as she scanned for anything else that sounded appetizing. Her eyes rested on a familiar dessert. Clary looked at the waiter who was still scribbling her order on his little notepad and said, "Hey, How good is your Mango Phirni?"

The waiter reluctantly looked up from his notes and gave her a smile. "Well, the chef just added it to the menu yesterday. I can't really guarantee if it's any good," he then added, "But then again, he's a genius with ingredients so you shouldn't worry about the flavor, ma'am."

"Really?" Clary slurred. For some reason, the waiter's comment made Jace's face pop up in Clary's mind but she dismissed the preposterous notion that said demonic spawn was capable of working as a chef in a quaint resto-bar like the Lilit Café.  
>"Well, I'll have that as my dessert." She smiled at the boy, who blushed into a darker shade of pink.<br>"Uhm, do you like Indian cuisine, Ma'am?" The waiter asked timidly.  
>"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?" taunted Clary.<br>The boy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he fidgeted with intensity similar to that of an earthquake's.

"A-a-aaah! No no no no, u-uhm, o-of course not." He choked on his own spit. "You're very beautiful b-but I-I uhm. Well, Ahh—" he struggled with his words.

Clary couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I was just joking with you." The boy looked at her with fearing eyes. "And no, I'm not a fan of Indian cuisine. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm, well, uh, Phirni is an I-indian dish, s-so I uh figured you…" He was about to say something when a voice cut in from behind him.

"Ah, Ronnie! Finally taking a step to conquering your fear of wild cats? Way to go, but I'm afraid this tigress is one feline you can't win against." And akin to how mafia lords lean against cars while they stalk their victims, Jace poised on the edge of Clary's table, a smirk on his annoying face.

"Jace. Of course." Clary said, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. The waiter, Ronnie, just looked confused.

Jace blinked and moved to sit on the chair in front of her. "Your lack of surprise is impressive, Ms. Morgenstern." Clary winced when she heard him say her fake surname. He then added, "Though I'm pretty sure it's due to your acting prowess that allows you to contain your excitement of seeing my majestic form."

Clary rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. Instead, she turned to the waiter and asked him, in a sarcastic tone, "You actually let baboons in this restaurant?"

Ronnie tried to stifle a laugh by hiding his face behind the notebook and excusing himself from the scene.

Clary watched him go. "Nice boy. I wonder why you bully him."  
>"Look who's talking." Jace retorted.<p>

Clary rolled her eyes again and turned to look at Jace. He was leaning back on his chair, fiddling with a fork. "So," Clary said. "This is where you work?"  
>Jace stopped playing with the utensil and smiled at her.<br>"What gave me away?" he asked.

"I figured." Clary sighed in defeat. "No restaurant in its right mind would let a Neanderthal like you in unless you can serve good food that can overlook your bad personality and sharp tongue."

Jace laughed at that. "Is that a complement?"  
>Before Clary could refute, Ronnie came back with her salad and drink in hand. He set them in front of her and turned to Jace.<p>

"Sir, you're needed in the kitchen." Ronnie said respectfully.  
>"Yeah, yeah." Jace waved Ronnie off as he stood up from his seat. Clary couldn't help but notice how Jace sounded a little annoyed that his fun was cut off.<p>

"Well, I'll see you later Ms. Fr—" Clary shot Jace a deathly look. "—Morgenstern. I hope when you eat your meal, you'll think of how my hands skillfully prepared them for you." He said with a wink fueling Clary's annoyance even more.

"Don't play games with me, Jace." She said, staring right into his golden eyes.  
>"Now, Clary," he said with a playful grin. "Why on earth would I ever do that?"<p>

* * *

><p>Simon sipped on an iced tea as he listened to the all-girl band, The Cavaliers, play mellow music one afternoon in Taki's. Maia occasionally came by to check up on him if he needed any more drinks, which he declined every time. The bar wasn't as crowded during lunch time, so he had the privilege of loitering about. He took another sip from the long glass and surveyed the surroundings. A family of five was seated at a corner, laughing and eating pizza while in a far area a group of teenagers nursed some beer, probably trying to look cool. Simon scanned for other forms of life in the bar and his eyes focused on a young lady with sharp features, radiant skin, and dark hair who sat alone in the third table to his left.<p>

Simon couldn't help but stare at her. In all his life, he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Well, except for Tifa in Final Fantasy. She was pretty hot too. But this girl was the real thing as opposed to visual animation!

The girl's eyes fluttered and Simon watched as she checked her watch. It was silver against her white skin. She raised her left hand and motioned for the check. She was indeed very beautiful, but she radiated a sort of sadness that Simon couldn't ignore. Without thinking, Simon rose from his seat and in the process, knocked down his chair and spilled his drink on the tabletop. Several eyes darted towards him, and a few lips curved into smiles. Simon didn't mean to make a fool out of himself—it sort of just happened. He sighed ruefully and abandoned all plans to make a move on her; instead, he sat back down and called for a waiter. When he glanced at where the mysterious woman sat, he found that the seat was already empty. He sighed sadly.

"Are you ok?" Amidst his self pity, an unfamiliar voice asked him.  
>"Yeah, I'm just—" He looked up and his mouth made a complete oblong shape as his eyes stared straight into the mysterious woman's concerned face. He was never able to finish that sentence.<br>She handed him a tissue and he accepted it almost mindlessly.

"I'm sorry." she suddenly said, which surprised Simon.  
>"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." he assured her.<br>"I'm sorry because you were staring a good long time at me. I feel like I distracted you from your good sense causing you to not only publicly humiliate yourself, but also soil your shirt." she said without blinking.

"Huh," For an odd moment, a disturbing image of Jace dressed up as a girl filled his mind. "Am I really that obvious?"  
>"Sorry for my straightforwardness." The girl said uncomfortably.<br>"Nah, I'm sort of used to it." Again, Jace in a dress haunted Simon's imagination. "I know a guy who has the same sort of approach to conversations. You could be siblings. Haha," The girl gave him a curt nod and turned on her heel.

"Hey, uh," What should he call her? Female Jace didn't seem appropriate despite its disturbing accuracy.  
>"My name is Isabelle." That was a nice name, Simon thought. "And thanks."<br>Simon seemed puzzled again. "Why?"

He watched as her eyes turned to look at him, and her lips perking into a small, sad smile. "I needed a good cheering up… so… thank you."  
>She was about to leave when he called her again. "Wait!"<br>She stopped walking and turned to face his direction.

"Do you want to hang out? I could… uh… cheer you up again…?" Simon was never good with pick up lines. Usually Jace was the one who did most of the scoring.

She let out a strained laugh. "You're really awkward."  
>"Story of my life, uh, Isabelle." He scratched his head, mentally kicking his lack of sex appeal.<br>"Just call me Izzy." She said, and then bit her lip. "If it's ok with you. I don't really like being called Isabelle."  
>"Ah, no problem at all—Izzy." He rolled the word around in his tongue. It tasted nice. "Uhm, I'm Simon, by the way."<p>

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. His heart raced without coherent reason.  
>"So, uh, about hanging out, do you want to…?"<p>

"I'd love to… but I can't," she said, her eyes downcast.  
>"Oh." Simon managed to say despite the obvious disappointment. "Why?"<br>Izzy looked at him and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then a shrill tone interrupted her.

"Damnit," Simon cursed as he dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone which sang to an upbeat hymn. He shut off the incoming call and turned to Izzy again. "Sorry about that, it was—" But she was gone.

The door was wide open and Simon stood there, processing what just happened. She was an odd person, full of mysterious quirks, and Simon wanted nothing more than to find out what they were. Maybe, if he got to understand what her problem was, then maybe he could help her. Then she wouldn't seem so sad anymore.

The phone vibrated again. It was the same tune which meant a call was coming in again. He checked the name and it wasJordan's. He clicked that green button and pressed the device to his ear.

"This better be good, Jordan." Simon said.  
>"It is,"Jordan's voice came on the other end of the line. "Come to Lilit Café."<br>"Jace's place?"  
>"Yeah. You have <em>got <em>to see this."  
>And then Jordan hung up. Simon stared at the phone, then at the door, then at the phone again.<p>

First a mysterious woman comes into his life then leaves without another word, now his roommate gives him a strange message without explanation. People around him were doing odd things today, Simon thought, and it almost drained his brain cells. He sighed and called for his bill.

When the waiter came to collect the payment, he added in a tip and left Taki's thinking since the world wasn't making sense anyway, he might as well check out whatJordanwas dying to show him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, for typos, I'm really sorry. The word processor sucks. :

Next chapter: **Unravelling part 2  
><strong>_I shall not give false promises, but with divine providence, I shallt complete it by a week or two (note, divine providence refers to reviews ;) )_


	5. Unraveling part 2

**A/N:** Hi guys! :D Ok so I actually made it! hahaha Thank you so much to all the reviewers who reminded me I had to finish this story! :D (I'll make a note for all the reviews in the next chapter. Right now, my internet is annoyingly slow that it hurts. ugh. ) Phew! Alternating life between a student and a journalist is hard shit, seriously. :) But I'm glad to be able to write Millennium Lint again :D I miss TMI character so much :)

As always, read and review if you liked, loved, or hated this chapter :D and if you want me to continue! :D

I'm going to go get some sleep because apparently, people need sleep to be able to do stuff :) Read on? :D

* * *

><p><strong>MILLENNIUM <strong>**LINT**

Chapter 4 part 2: Unraveling

When Simon got to Lilit Café, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In a far corner, locked in a fierce embrace, Jace and Clary were actually making out.

"Biggest mind fuck you've ever seen, yeah?" Upon hearing Jordan's voice, Simon snapped back from his daze. With a slight blush on his face, he forced his eyes away from the direction of Jace and Clary to look at Jordan, who sat on a bar stool, enjoying the show.

"Mind explaining what the hell happened to those two?" Simon exclaimed, making strange pointing gestures at the oblivious "couple." Jordan only shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea, dude. When I got here around 20 minutes ago, they were already getting it on."

Jordan then let out a nervous laugh, and Simon sank unto the chair across him, utterly perplexed. After awhile, Jordan stopped laughing and nudged Simon.

"Heads up," Jordan said. "Jace and Clary are coming over here."  
>Simon glanced over his shoulder, and true enough, the two had abandoned their station at the corner of the café and were walking towards them.<p>

When they reached the bar, they sat on either side of Simon. Perfectly awkward silence ensued.  
>"I thought you two hated each other." Jordan was the first to crack.<br>"_Loathe_is a more accurate term." Clary stated.  
>Jordan turned his attention to Jace. "And you?"<br>"What she said." Jace muttered, all the while licking what appeared to be Clary's lipstick off of his mouth.

"So…" Jordan said, pondering deeply on the implications of their responses. "You two loathe each other… yet… you two were…uh… you know… kissing and stuff awhile ago?"

Clary and Jace gave each other a look and then turned to Jordan with the same unblinking expression.  
>"Seems so."<br>"Yeah." They said, respectively.

"Have I ever told either of you how incredibly insane either of you are?" Simon exclaimed. At his comment, Jace and Clary laughed and Simon raised a brow.

"And what the hell is so funny, you sick freaks?" he spat. At that, they laughed even more.  
>"Simon, relax. This is all, what do you call it—" Jace struggled for an appropriate term.<br>"…an experiment." Clary finished for him.

Simon fell silent for a fraction of a minute. Then he asked, "Exactly _how_ is you two kissing an experiment?"  
>Clary's cheeks visibly turned pink at the mention of the kiss, but Jace just licked his lips, grinning like a loon.<p>

"Well, you see—Ms. Clary came to my humble abode earlier today, a forlorn look in her lonely eyes. And who was I to refuse a maiden's call for help?" Simon and Jordan unconsciously inched closer to listen. Clary scoffed in disgust.

"That is _not_how it went, you idiot." Clary growled, pinching Jace's shoulder causing the boy to wince. "I didn't even know you worked in Lilit Café until you actually showed up and—ugh. Never mind." She looked at Jordan and Simon, who were both still waiting for an explanation and said, "Long story short, Jace and I made a bet. The winner would not only get the free room in the apartment—but also a back rub and massage from the loser."

"Who, under the terms of our agreement, would be wearing a hot little nurse outfit." Jace winked at Clary, who frowned at him.

"You're perverted as fuck, Jace—but I can't say I'm not looking forward to seeing you in a skirt and fishnets." Clary regarded him with an amused stare.

Jace laughed, superiorly. "Don't count your sheep yet, Fray. The game just started."

"Wait, wait, I'm not following." Simon broke the intense exchange they were having. "_What_sort of game are you talking about? And for the love of all that is good, what sort of apocalyptic bet did you two nut-jobs _make _anyway?"

"It's pretty simple actually. The bet is that—mph!" Before he could say anything more, Clary moved Simon, who was seated between them, aside to grab Jace by the collar and slowly pressed her lips to his. Simon and Jordan's eyes widened at the scene unfolding in front of them. After a good twenty seconds, Clary pushed Jace away, causing the boy to stumble out of his chair.

"The bet is that," Clary repeated, a victorious smile on her face. "The first to fall in love loses." Simon and Jordan's mouths made big circles and Jace let out a hissing laugh.

"Sly little move you made there, Newbie." He pulled himself up, and then walked over behind Clary to box her in her seat. Clary jumped a little. Simon and Jordan were still watching them intently. Resting his head beside her face, Jace whispered so silently only Clary could hear him, "I'm looking forward to how this game will progress. Though I'm pretty sure it's clear who the winner shall be."

Before Clary could make a snide comeback, Ronnie, the waiter, chose that moment to interrupt them. "Uh, S-sir Jace—you're needed in the kitchen." Ronnie said, his face redder than his hair.

"Damnit, well I have to go work now." Jace said in dismay before pushing himself off of Clary, who finally let out a breath. Apparently, she was holding it in the entire time Jace was behind her.

Jace adjusted his shirt, which Clary had messed up awhile ago when she grabbed him, as he smiled at his group of friends.

"Well, see you later" he stated as if nothing happened.

Simon and Jordan were too shocked to say anything so they just waved him goodbye but then again, Jace probably forgot they were even there. His eyes were on Clary.

Clary caught his gaze and in a huff, turned her seat in the opposite direction, her orange curls whipping across her face.

"Don't forget," Clary said, her back turned to him. "6:30 pm tomorrow. Don't be late."

At that statement, Simon and Jordan were revived in the conversation. "What's happening 10:30 tomorrow?" they asked in unison.

Clary still had her back on Jace, who only laughed and shrugged.

"Oh nothing," he said, already making his way to the kitchen. "Clary and I are just going to have our first date." And with that as his parting words, Jace winked at the two gawking boys and then disappeared behind two flapping doors. He didn't get to see how Clary's face turned bright pink, nor did he get to hear how loudly her heartbeat thudded against her chest.

* * *

><p>"I swear those two have lost it." Simon told Jordan as they exited Lilit Café. Clary had excused herself earlier on, claiming she needed to finish up Millennium Lint's new song by tonight because she wanted to show the finished piece to them by tomorrow.<p>

Jordan only patted his friend's shoulder. "It was totally unexpected, but nevertheless, I think it was bound to happen anyway."

Simon stopped walking and looked at Jordan with a confused expression, which the later returned with a shrug.

"Well, I mean, they both like a challenge, and well, maybe playing around with each other can be good for them. It's all in good fun, anyway. Well, that's what they said." Jordan's brows knitted together as he contemplated.

Simon sighed and walked on. Jordan easily caught up, seeing as that he had longer strides.  
>"Nobody plays with love, dude." Simon said as they walked the streets of Apple Avenue. "It's like they're asking to be damned."<p>

"Really? I think they look pretty suited for each other." Jordan said, his eyes on the ground.  
>Simon raised a brow. "Do you not hear their banter every morning?"<br>"Exactly my point!" Jordan exclaimed. "The way I see it, Jace and Clary sort of complement each other, the way I see it."

Simon was about to retort then he stopped to think. True, Jace was difficult to get along with, but ever since the "kitchen TV incident" where Jace smashed it to pieces so Clary wouldn't have to answer to Jordan's tactless, yet innocent, questions, Simon was convinced that Jace, despite what he said, held even just a bit of compassion for their new housemate.

And awhile ago, when Clary took Jace by the collar and kissed him abruptly, Simon swore he saw Jace's eyes flare up with a sort of unexplainable excitement. Maybe even "glee."

"You're starting to see it my way, aren't ya?" Jordan leaned in to put an arm around Simon's neck, his lips quirking into a knowing grin. "Admit it! I'm right! They look good together!"

"Clary is my childhood friend and I know for sure she'll hang us both if she finds out we ship her and Jace as a couple." But a smile was on Simon's face. "But yeah, they do look pretty good together."

Jordan let out a hearty laugh as he patted Simon's back affectionately.  
>"Can't say I didn't tell you so." Jordan gloated.<p>

"Shut up." Then Simon saw a cloaked figure emerging from a small building on the other side of the road. Her form was quite familiar. Simon's eyes widened. It was Isabelle from Taki's earlier.

"Hey, Jordan, you mind going ahead?" Simon said dazedly, already making his way across the street.

"What? Hey, Simon! Where are you going?" Jordan called after him but for Simon, his voice was just a whisper in a large crowd.

"Just go on without me!" Simon didn't even hear himself say. He was so focused on Isabelle' that he was almost run over by a car. The car came to a hard halt in front of him and honked angrily. Simon mouthed a 'Sorry' to the driver, but he kept on walking over to where Isabelle—Izzy, she preferred to be called—stood.

"Isabelle!" Simon panted. She twitched at the mention of her name and turned to his direction. Under the sunlight, her eyes looked amber.

"S-simon?" She sounded scared, but at the same time excited. Simon didn't know. His heart was beating too loudly for him to hear anything.

"H-hey," Simon managed to say despite his uneven breathing. "You have a lot of nerve… leaving… without… even giving me your number…"

He heard a short laugh, again, Jace-like, and her footsteps getting louder. She was walking towards him.

"What makes you think I'd give you my number?" She said in a tone quite sexy, which Simon assumed was her normal voice.

"You said… I was… _awkward_… that's a complement… isn't it?" At his words, Izzy laughed. Simon noted how the sound was beautiful and melodic. Before he knew it, she was right in front of him.

She stared at him. And he stared at her. Though it wasn't hard on his part, seeing as how damn beautiful she was.

"What are you doing here, Simon?" Izzy whispered, but Simon heard her loud and clear.  
>"Isabelle—Izzy, I mean—I—" But before he could say anything else, a small voice piped in, "IZZYYYYYYYYYYYY!"<p>

Izzy turned to look behind her, and Simon's eyes widened at the sight. Approaching them was a little boy, around 10, who looked disturbingly like him (glasses and everything!) with a Marvel comic clutched to his chest.

"Max!" Izzy said, a big grin on her face. She unfolded her hands so "Max" could run into her embrace. They had the same eyes.

"Izzy… who's your friend?" The little boy's gaze was very steady and Simon found himself fidgeting.

"He's a friend I made earlier today." Simon saw Izzy give Max a kiss on the forehead as she cradled him in her arms. He was pretty small for a ten year old, so he was still easy to carry.

Simon felt a little awkward being around them, seeing as that he wasn't sure if Max was a relative, or Izzy's kid. Hey, it was possible.

"Hey," Simon jerked. Little Max had released Izzy and had come up to examine him. After a few seconds of deliberation, he grinned.

"Are you going out with my sister?" he asked innocently.

Oh thank god, Simon thought. He was relieved to know Max was Izzy's brother and not her son from a previous boyfriend, or something.

"No, I'm not." Simon gave him a friendly smile. "But I'd like to. But she wont let me."  
>Max turned to Izzy, a pouting expression on his face. "Why not, Izzy?"<p>

"Max, we just met—and what are you doing outside? You have piano lessons until this evening! Don't tell me you're playing "Hookie" again!" Izzy scolded him.

"Hmph, you're no fun anymore." Max muttered, but he took his sister's hand when she offered it. "Old Izzy would happily play Hookie with me!"

"Well, Old Izzy was an irresponsible older sister. Max, if you keep ditching your classes, Mom and Dad are going to scold you and get mad at you. Do you want them to fight again?" Izzy said, her eyes weakening for a moment.

"No," Max grumbled, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

"Then, let's go back inside and have your piano lesson, okay? I'll stay and listen… even if the room smells like old hats."

Max laughed boisterously and Izzy giggled a little too. Simon involuntarily smiled at the tender exchange.

"Hey, Mr.!" Simon heard Max call him again.  
>"You don't talk much." He stated. Simon wondered if bluntness ran in their family.<br>Then unexpectedly, Max's eyes softened and added, "But I like you. See you around!"

Then he dragged Izzy in the building, talking about senseless things.  
>"Simon!" Simon's eyes darted towards Izzy, who smiled and threw something at him.<p>

Simon clumsily caught it. It was Max's comic book.

"He wants you to have it." Izzy gave him one last smile before she was pulled inside the door by her younger brother.

Simon stared at the magazine for a while before deciding to flip through the pages. At the blank page before the comics, he saw a scribble of numbers in rushed script. Then below it was a note.

_You're really awkward. - Yeah, it's a complement. :)_

_-Izzy_

And as Simon walked on home, he was practically dancing and singing to a happy tune.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Typos. Sorry for that :\ Anyway, so BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING... i was a little scared when I made up Simon's dialogue with Izzy... it seemed too "daring" for our favorite awkward little vampire. BUT! I read through CoFA, searching for a loophole and well, yeah! Near the end, he finally plucked up the courage to ask Izzy something very important like (and sort of in a daring, _im sexy _manner too!) but then he was cut off which sucked. BUT ANYWAY, YEAH, TECHNICALLY HE'S IN CHARACTER. In my mundane terms of understanding, anyway. :)

Izzy is still a little bit different from Cassie's Izzy, but all in good time, my readers. All in good time. :)

Next chapter: **Let the Games Begin****  
><strong>Short synopsis:_ Millennium Lint gets an upgrade! Thanks to Clary's torturous, erm, training, the band has finally been recognized as a formidable teenage music group! In fact, they've been invited to join the Battle of The Bands! Simon gets to know Izzy a little more, and JAce and Clary continue to get on each other's nerves. Jordan's getting a little better at girls, and... well, more madness ensues! :D Ah, the life of a rockstar. Aint it a beaut?_


	6. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: **I have no excuse for this, so I'm just going to go and say it directly: I'm really really REAAALLLYYY sorry I never updated for around, what, a year? :( I wish I could blame somebody other than myself but that wouldn't be very noble :) hahah anyway, I hope this chappie can make up for all the lost time :)

As always, read and review! :) and btw thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! (i kind of lost track already but you guys know who you are so kudos to your amazingness!)

Enjoy the story! :D oh, and p.s: sorry for the typos (msword hates me!) if there are any, just let me know ;) I'll fix it.

p.s.s: i claim nothing as my own. that includes characters, places, and song lyrics :) if you read on, you'll know what i mean. hihi

* * *

><p><strong>MILLENNIUM LINT<strong>

Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

Jordan was humming a happy tune as he mounted the stairs towards their condo. He was about to reach the peak of his whistling concerto when he spotted a small figure sitting on the floor outside their apartment.

When he got close enough to make out the identity of the person, his eyes widened. "Clary?"

Said girl looked up at him, and then smiled. "Hey, Jordan."

Jordan walked over to her, picking his pockets for his keys. Realization was dawning on him.

"Shit, I'm really sorry. I forgot you didn't have keys to the house yet! Simon's been meaning to get a new duplicate but he's out and about, like a while ago—I don't even know anymore. He just suddenly left like he saw a giant poster of some new _Zelda _game or something." Shuddering, Jordan pulled out a silver stick-like thing from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole.

Clary laughed a bit. "Maybe he saw a pretty girl?" she mused, getting up.

Jordan pondered on the thought of it. "Nah, I'm pretty sure it must've been a Comic Con Ad or something."

Clary laughed again and when the door was open, Jordan beckoned her inside.

"Ladies first." Clary gave him a fancy curt bow and entered. Jordan followed suite and they ended up laughing again.

"You're really funny, Jordan." Clary's smile widened when he got all flustered. "Really. I'm quite surprised a woman hasn't gotten her eyes set on you yet. You're actually pretty cute."

"Yeah, _cute. _But the thing is women don't want cute!" Jordan said, in mock anguish. "Women want guys who are swift as the coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon! With all the strength of a raging fire! And mysterious as—"

"The Dark side of the moon?" Clary prompted, a brow raised.

"Exactly." Jordan said, leaning back unto the sofa. Clary laughed and Jordan eyed her suspiciously.

"You're only laughing because it's true." he accused solemnly. It only made her laugh harder.

When the giggles finally simmered down, Clary sat across him, wiping at the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Want me to get you some water?" Jordan offered, unable to process what exactly it was he needed to say in that situation.

Clary shook her head. "I'm good."

They then sat there in awkward silence.

Jordan tried to wrack his brain for a decent conversation he could bring up to a woman, but sadly, none came to mind. He sighed inwardly. This was probably why Maia hasn't exactly seen him in a better light since their first meeting.

"Ah, by the way, how's the new Millennium Lint song going?" he said, trying to sound as casual as Jace's television-breaking-apologies. "The last one was brilliant."

"Only because you sang it wonderfully." Upon hearing her praise, Jordan felt all flustered by her complement again. "And, yes, the new song is done but I still want to go through it with the band. I wonder if they want it acoustic like—or more on the edge." Clary quirked her head to the side, speculating.

"Hmm, well I think you should ask Simon about it." Jordan said then he smiled. "I'd love to hear it when it's done."

"Hmm-hm." Clary said, distractedly and obviously still deep in thought about her plans for the band. Jordan almost laughed. When Clary really puts her mind on a task, she really goes all out and treats it as a full career.

'_Jace is going to have a big problem striking her down.'_ Jordan thought, amusedly. _'She's tough.'_

Then a sudden knock came on the door, and Jordan nearly yelped. Clary, still partially unfocused, blinked twice before looking over at the entryway.

The knock came again and this time Jordan got up.

"It's probably Simon or Jace." He walked over to the door.

"But don't they have keys?" Clary wondered out loud.

"They could've forgotten it." Jordan said, trying to find a rational explanation. "I mean, Jace forgets things a lot—and Simon, probably also has his days."

But when he turned the knob, he was greeted, not by his two companions, but by a tall, thin man with graying hair. He wore dark shades and a black suit. He looked stoic at first, but then upon seeing Jordan more clearly, he smiled.

"Were you the one who sang in that bar over at 86th street? Band is Millennium Lint, right?" the man asked.

Jordan nodded. "Uhm, yeah, I guess. At Taki's?"

"That's the one." The man reached into his suit's breast pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Jordan.

"My card." he simply said.

Jordan felt Clary walk over and stand beside him. Jordan read the name written on the small, scented, index card.

"Hodge Starkweather?" Jordan and Clary said in unison. The man nodded.

"That's my name and recruiting is my game. I like what I saw during your last performance and I reckon your band is looking for a good break just like all the others right?" Hodge said.

"Actually, I'm not really, I mean, I'm not actually a band _member_, per se. I was just…" he gave Clary a fleeting look. "… pulled on the spot."

"Ha ha!" Hodge let out a hearty laugh. "You're funny. That's good. The public likes a sweet guy."

Before Jordan could refute, Clary had said, "Wait, excuse me, but I'd like to ask, what big break are you referring to?"

Hodge looked at Clary and smiled charmingly. He took out another piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

Clary eyed it carefully, before unfolding it. Upon reading only a few lines of the text, her eyes widened.

Hodge smiled and took off his shades, revealing gray eyes that matched his hair.

"A pretty good deal, don't you think, little Miss?" he said. "I am hereby inviting Millennium Lint to join the _Battle of the Bands_ audition this coming Saturday. It's a full on national competition but elimination round begins in small cities like good ol' New York, here. I'm tasked to bring together the potential best in the entire city in one rocking grand show—and the bands that catch the sponsors' eyes will be re-auditioned to determine the top 1. The chosen victor will proceed to the finals, up against other cities' victors, in Hollywood."

Upon seeing their shocked expressions, Hodge's smile only brightened.

"I'll let you guys think the details over. But anyway, my number is on the card. Give me a call to confirm your entry or decline to participate—but let me just remind you," Hodge put his shades back on (at the back of Jordan's mind, he kept wondering: who wore shades in the middle of the late afternoon, anyway?) and began stepping away from them.

"An offer like this," he said, dramatically. "is rarely given to rookies. So think it over a lot." Turning on his heel, he gave them a nod.

"I hope to see you around for the last round, Millennium Lint." And with that, he was gone.

Jordan and Clary didn't know how long they stood there since Hodge left, or where they very aware of the dazed and sculpted expression they wore. It was only when Jace arrived, had they started to unfreeze.

"You two catching flies or something?" Jace said in a teasing tone upon seeing the pair. "Normally, I'd appreciate such a high level of stupidity but today, I—wah! What the hell?" Jace exclaimed when Clary suddenly lunged at him, catching him in a fierce hug and cutting him off mid-sentence.

"What the hell?" Jace repeated, trying to pull a delirious Clary off of him, though her giddiness was amusing. Turning to Jordan for assistance, Jace saw that he too seemed a bit joyous as he stared so hard at the piece of paper Clary dropped that he could burn holes through it.

"Well, what do you know…" Jace heard Jordan mumble as he raked his hands through his hair. The boy was smiling.

Jace raised a brow. There was no depth to the confusion he felt right at that moment. Taking Clary by the waist, he pulled her off him and settled her on the ground, though still reasonably close.

She looked smug, as if she were going to rub something in.

Jace's lip curved into a smirk. It was going to be like this with them for a while. Playing cat and mouse, never knowing who'll be the first to bite the other. And that was, as far as he felt, an extremely fun thing to do. Especially with Ms. Clary Fray.

"Why do I get a feeling you guys have some big news that'll rake the very fabric of what I believe in?" Jace meant it as a joke but he still eyed Clary with specific suspicion.

Clary laughed and pulled away from him to walk over and borrow the piece of paper from Jordan.

"Look!" She practically shoved the poster at Jace, who took one look at it and raised a brow.

"Where'd you get a Battle of the Bands poster?" Jace asked.

"It was given to us." Jordan was the one to say. "A talent scout came here earlier today—and offered Millennium Lint a chance to audition for a national competition!" Jordan didn't sound like he believed it yet, but the look in his eyes spoke of renewed respect and awe.

He pointed at Clary. "This girl is good at what she does man. Hands down. I have no words."

Clary looked at Jace then, an expectant and victorious look in her face.

"I'm waiting, Jace." She tapped her foot, rhythmically.

Not only did Clary take great pleasure in seeing Jace squirm his way out of complementing her for a job well done—because he was a proud bastard, that way—but she also liked the little pouty expression he was making. It was rather… captivating.

_Wait, did I just think that? _Clary thought, and disgusted by the possibility, mentally slapped herself.

"Ah, damn it. Fine," Jace raised his hands in surrender before crossing them over his chest. Not looking at Clary directly, he said, "When you find a person who can actually turn Simon's lame band into anything with enough potential to transcend small retirement home gigs, you just have to bow to them."

Then his eyes were on hers, and she felt the intensity of it weigh upon her. But she never looked away.

"Good job." he simply said.

"Thank you." Clary said, in all sincerity. Jace smiled ruefully at her and turned away to go over to Jordan.

"I guess we owe Simon an apology?" Jace said, rather bemusedly. "After all the jokes we keep making about his stupid band?"

"I'm already texting his other band mates. They'll be psyched out of their minds." Jordan said. Jace never noticed he was holding a phone and neither did Clary. "We'll tell Simon as a group later. Save him for last. It'll be legendary."

Then Jordan looked at Jace rather beamingly. "I think this calls for a celebration, eh, chef?"

Jace rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Well, I've already degraded myself by complementing the devil spawn, as I know her as—I guess fixing up a meal worthy of a future rockstar couldn't hurt."

Clary glared at him and Jordan laughed. Jace pinched Clary's nose as they proceeded on going inside the condo. They all gathered in the kitchen, Jace by the sink, Jordan and Clary on the stools.

"So what should we do about Simon later?" Jordan piped, quite eager about surprises as a ten year old.

"We could pretend someone died then left him a heartfelt note which happens to be the poster ad?" Jace suggested.

"Too dramatic. We'd need the acting chops to actually cry." Jordan explained.

"Nonsense," Jace waved him off. "Clary will be the one in charge of the waterworks. We'll just be the daft awkward males standing in a corner, unable to release feelings thinking it isn't manly enough." Jordan was about to say something but then stopped, pondering for a moment on what his friend said.

Turning to Clary, he blinked. "You're a good actress so maybe…"

"Jordan, he was only kidding, you know that right?" Clary almost giggled.

"How are you sure I wasn't?" Jace countered, rolling his sleeves up so he could wash his hands before he began cooking.

Clary gave him a hard, yet surprisingly affectionate, look before turning her attention on the contest details again.

"Anyway, I'm more concerned about this competition." Clary said, going through info like time, place, and regulations specified in the poster. "What Hodge said was true. It _is _national—look," she passes it on to Jace. "It even has sponsors for a big gift prize!"

Jace shrugged and began digging out pots from the drawers. He was going to cook a fine rice meal he'd recently concocted.

"What kind of prize? Money?" Jace sounded disinterested, which surprised Clary.

Most people, even Jordan, seemed hype for the potential winnings of a competition, but Jace, on the other hand, seemed to resent it. Come to think of it, he reacted the same way towards fame and popularity when they'd first met. Clary couldn't put a finger on what the deal was with Jace because he never really talks about himself. The only thing she knows about him is that he knows what it's like having a torturous secret burning holes inside you. But that was only because they talked that one night…

Clary scowled and brushed the stray thoughts from her head. She had to focus on the Battle of the Bands thing. Thoughts of a secretive bastard named Jace would have to wait.

"It's a half short of a million." she said and Jordan nearly choked on his own saliva. "And it's sponsored by a really big Communications company."

"Oh?" Jordan asked, recovering from earlier shock.

Clary nodded. "Even I know the corporation. They own some of the biggest chain of broadcasting satellites and they pretty much dominate the media world. If they're in on this Battle of the Bands thing then it must be big."

"What're they called anyway?" Jordan asked, out of curiosity.

"Lightwood Corp." Clary said.

Then a loud clattering sound of falling utensils filled the air. Clary snapped her head towards Jace, who was standing there in the middle of the litter, his face completely hard and pale.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed then she noticed how he looked genuinely surprised, and at the same time… afraid. Like he'd just been told of an unwanted pregnancy or something.

"Jace," Clary said again. Softer this time.

Because despite always fighting and getting in each other's nerves, seeing Jace look like that sent shivers down her spine. He didn't look right. He didn't look like the Jace she was used to.

"Jace is something wrong?" Clary asked.

He looked at her, but he didn't seem to see her. Then after a few seconds, he turned away, shutting her out. Shutting the whole world out.

His hands were shaking as he began the stove, but his voice when he spoke was clear, firm, and monotonous.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <strong>Battle of the Bands<br>**Chapter synopsis: Things are gonna get down. 'Nuff said._


	7. A Brief Transition

**READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**A/N: **WOW it's shameful my attachment to the tmi fandom is already one of the things gathering dust in my mental hard drive -.- am really really really sorry it took so long to update! I know it isn't an excuse for not updating in more than a few years (2? idk, who counted? hahaha) but hear me out! I recently got a BIG job and it's taking up most of my social life, er, if I ever had one in the first place :)) I'm working for a publication over where I live and it's a pretty hectic thing, working for the paper and the magazine. I have tons of write-ups and coupled with uni life, I've got my hands pretty full.

The last book I picked up was a text book, and that's saying something :/

This isn't a big update/comeback and I'm afraid to make any promises I can't keep, but I will TRY to finish this story :) just so all you lot won't throw me out in the ravine. Figuratively, of course.

I'm constructing/redrafting this story as we speak and as I browse through my old files, I'm trying to catch up and determine where I should pick off. I've also found a series of old drabbles regarding Chairman Meow because I had a lot of kitty feels a while back when I wasn't so busy. Should I post it? :)

Again, I'm really sorry for the late-ness. To make up for it (though I doubt it makes up for it), here's a short deleted scene from one of Millennium Lint's happenings I didn't bother publishing a while back. :)

It's kind of short, but, heck, it's all I've got. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Table Romance<strong>

_A Millennium Lint short episode_

Simon put down his fork and sighed, heavily. All throughout dinner, Jace and Clary continued to get on each other's nerves. The only reason Clary hasn't killed him yet was because the law prevented her from doing so. This guy was annoying, completely harsh, and a shameless asshole. Clary threw a mango tart at him and it stuck to his hair. Clary laughed at him as he tried to scrape it off his locks.

"Yeah, real mature guys." Simon calmly took a bite out of his beef. "Can't you two try to get along? You were doing fine a while ago."

"Yeah, that was before you informed me I was to be sleeping on the couch because she's taking my room!" Jace said, indignantly.

"Simon, why can't I just sleep in the couch? Atleast it's cleaner than wherever he's sleeping! I don't know what kind of hygienic code you men live under!" Clary cried, throwing another tart at Jace, which he caught by mouth.

Simon rubbed his temples. It was like talking to a bunch of little children. "Clary, you're a girl, and you…well… do girl stuff that guys aren't supposed to see so I figured you need the privacy way more than Jace does. And Jace, if you didn't hate Clary so much, I'm sure you would've given any other lady your room to sleep in."

"Yeah, with me in it." Jace said, chewing the mango tart. "I don't hate her," he was referring to Clary, pointing the end of his spoon at her. "She's just demonic and a coning sort of woman, who throws tarts at people." On cue, Clary flung another piece, which landed on Jace's face before bouncing to the ground. "See what I mean?"

"Only because you deserve it, you asshole." Clary reached for another mango tart, when her fingers came up empty handed. She realized she'd thrown them all.

Jace smirked, devilishly. "Aw, ran out of ammo, Ms. Fray? Hey! Don't you dare throw that piece of beef at me!" Jace stood up, bracing himself.

"Uh, guys," Jordan, who had been busy chewing on his chicken the entire evening, called their attention. "Sorry to disturb your little lover's spat, but the neighbors are starting to ask questions, and I think it's fair to them if-"

"Jordan,"

"Dude,"

Jace and Clary said in unison. Turning towards the guy, they flashed him a murderous look.

Jordan gulped. He raised his arms in mock surrender. "Shutting up now."

"Good," Clary said strictly.

Jace looked at her and a smirk crossed his face. "What's wrong, Fray? Afraid they'll get the wrong idea?"

"_You're_ the wrong idea!" Clary scoffed, turning away from him.

"That," Jace said, almost amusedly. Grabbing an apple from the counter, he took a satisfied bite. "was your lowest comeback yet. I believe this determines I am the victor? Hey! Put that plate of beef down!"

"This is insane." Simon said mostly to himself, but Jordan gave a sympathetic nod in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Totally unrelated, I know, I know. Read and Review still! :)

_Next Chapter: __**Battle of the Bands  
><strong>__Chapter synopsis: Things are gonna get down. 'Nuff said._


End file.
